


The Next Adventure

by BalunStormhands



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalunStormhands/pseuds/BalunStormhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did they really live happily ever after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Adventure

~ The Next Adventure

"What's it like?" Asked Queen Rapunzel, softly, of her true love; who is sitting in the chair next to the bed, as she lies in their bed, the soft sheets outlining her frail body.

King Eugene knew what his beloved wife was speaking of. She had never asked before, but he knew why she asked now. He leaned over and kissed her brow, moving some of the unchanging short brown hair out of the way. Her small wrinkled hand in his shaking one; it felt so cold.  
It had been over 60 years since he had died the first time, but it still felt like it had happened this morning.

"It doesn't hurt." He assured her, looking deep into those green eyes, the laugh lines so deep and clear around them. "But it does feel scary, you feel things come ...unraveled inside you, that never have before."

She nodded, she was feeling things inside her, she had never felt before.

"You'll be in a dark tunnel, and there's a light at the end. The light is an open space, like being on a ship way out on the ocean."  
Queen Rapunzel smiled, she liked the ocean. She looked over to the window and could see it through the balcony from where she lay on the royal bed.

"There, you will meet someone, someone who loves you most, and he'll ask you a question." He looked off into the distance remembering, not seeing the family and friends painted on the walls of their bedroom, so many had passed on already.

"What question?"

"I don't know if it's the same for everyone, but he asked me why I did that."

Queen Rapunzel didn't have to ask what that was. Eugene had cut her hair, setting her free from Mother. He had loved her so much that he had died for her, so she could be free. 

"Thank you, for doing that. For loving me most." She put a hand on the side of his grey beard.

"My pleasure, Queenie," says the old thief with a broad smile.

Then the smile fades and the anxious husband asks a question that had dogged him all these decades, "Did I make right choice?"

She knew what her true love was asking about. Was it the right thing to cut her hair?

Queen Rapunzel gave her husband a tired, but happy smile. They had come home to the kingdom. She had had to work through so much pain from what Mother had done to her, but she had become a great princess and eventually, queen.

Eugene had also had to overcome his own past as Flynn Rider, so he could become a good king.

Was it happily ever after like the story books said?

Maybe not, but they loved each other and had worked to keep the love going, through miscarriages and children, adventures and wars. There had been arguments and forgiveness, pain and healing, mistakes and success. They were happy some of the time, and last of all they were happy right now; maybe that counted.

It did to her.

"Yes, yes it was. I spent one amazing lifetime with you, and that is worth many lifetimes locked in a tower," she said with a smile.

A smile spread upon the wizened face of her true love.

A maid came in and gave the king a nod.

"There's someone to meet you," said the grey-haired husband to his beloved wife.

"Oh, who?" asked the wife of her beloved husband, all the family had come today, and he gestured to the maid, who opened the doors.

"The newest member of the family," he smiled, as their granddaughter Agatha brought in the fruit of her labors, supported by her loving husband.

"Oh, aren't you the cutest little one," said the great-grandmother to the newest addition to the family as her mother laid her in loving arms.

"This is Solara Rapunzel, Grammy," said Princess Agatha. Little Princess Solara was sleeping, swaddled nice and warmly; a few curls of dark brown hair peeked out.

The husband subtly helped his wife hold the baby. Queen Rapunzel said slightly regretfully, "I think someone else is going to have to paint you onto the walls."

"Don't worry, Grammy. I'll take care of that," said Agatha, tucking some of her sweat-soaked, long brown hair behind her ear, her large green eyes bright, sitting on the bed. And she would too, once her legs stopped shaking so much. She knew Grammy Rapunzel wasn't going to stay much longer and had pushed as hard as she could, so her daughter could meet her great-grandmother before she left.

"Thank you. I knew you would, you've such a good, conscientious girl," and the grand-daughter beamed. Grammy was so good about compliments, they felt so good from her.

"We love you so much," said grand-daughter, speaking for her family, and so many others.

After a few minutes the mother took up the great-granddaughter and left the royal bedroom, with tears in her eyes. Going back with her husband to the rest of the waiting family. They had had time with Grammy Rapunzel this morning, and now it was time for Grampa Eugene to be with her.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"I know you do and so do I."

Queen Rapunzel smiled one last time, and got a kiss from her beloved husband, as her eyes closed.

"Enjoy the next adventure. I'll be there too, soon, I think."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
